


The Legend of Zelda

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Legend of Zelda References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by xionroxas:The Legend of Zelda, Prompto~!!!





	The Legend of Zelda

His hair was soft as you sunk your fingers in it, his head warming your lap and his eyes filled with love as he looked at you. Sometimes, though, he seemed to be looking at you but not seeing you as he was too thoughtful.

“Hm…” He finally hummed after a brief pause. “Tomatoes?”

“Hate them” You replied, and thought of a question of your own to follow the game. “Pineapple on pizza?”

“Love it!” Prompto excitedly replied, smiling at you. “Let’s stop talking about food and go videogames instead, I’m getting too hungry” 

“Okay” You laughed a little, finding that the topic was indeed making your hungry too. “I start”

“Go ‘head” 

“Mario Kart?”

“Super fun! Assasins Creed?”

“It’s awesome! How about… Portal?”

“It’s really cool!” Prompto paused for a moment. “My turn, uh… Legend of Zelda?” 

“Haven’t played it” You shrugged, unable to give your opinion. 

“What?!” Prompto quickly sat up, horrified. “You haven’t played it?!”

“Not like I didn’t want to!” You pouted, foreseeing a lecture about how great the game was. “I didn’t really get the chance!”

“Well, now you’re gonna play it, Y/N!” The blond nimbly stood up from the couch and went to the TV, where his consoles were. “Know anything about it?” 

“A bit, it looks really cool. And Link is very cute” You teased your boyfriend, who looked at you over his shoulder with a pout. “You kinda look like him” 

In response, Prompto blushed and looked away. Mostly pretending he was too busy setting the game to pay attention to you. Or more likely, hiding the fact that you flustered him.


End file.
